New Generation
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Ash and Misty are all grown up with kids of their own, and the same goes for their friends. This is the story of their children's journey and the struggles and hardships they will have to face; Friendships, Rivalries, Love? Anything is possible!
1. Birthday Bash

Pidgey soared trough the sky while Rattata on the ground scattered trough the grass collecting berries and nuts. A lively old couple, walked the streets lokced in hands, as their pet Growlthe's strolled beside them. Children dashed trough the streets playing a rousing game of tag as their parents watched on laughing and enjoying the cool sumers day. It was a beautiful day for Pallet Town. The little town had grown considerably over the year having had more people move in and more shops open up, it really was an ideal place to live. "Such a beautiful day," a girl with soft medium soft orange hair and brow eyes sighed. She stared out her bedroom window draped with yellow curtains with a white floral design. She was as a group of kids played with a Meowth who was thrilled with all the attention it was receiving, "Kids are adorable." She smiled gently as she pulled her curtains back. Looking down at her green pj's with Politoad print she decided she should dress. She searched trough her large oak dressor tearing out clothing articles and debating on what to wear. She finaly decided on her favorite dark blue tee shirt and on her legs a pair of black cargo karpis. For footwear she slipped on a pair of dark blue hightops with yellow laces and stripes. Once she had on the basic she opened the second drawer and looked for some accessories, a bundle of black bracelets on her right, and yellow on the left. This also gave her time to slip on her necklace; It was a piece of a broken pokeball attatched to a silver chain that her father had given to her when she was eight. Lastly, she slipped on her dark blue belt that slanted against her hip, and tied her hair up in a spike ponytail. "There," she looked in the mirror "Much, much better." Smiling to herself she exited her room and shut the door and locked it behind her. She only did this because of her younger siblings being so nosy, luckily she kept a spare key hidden. Heading down the long stair case she made a quick right and entered the medium sized kitchen. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Her mother, a woman with dark orange hair and green eyes beamed "Didn't think you'd ever wake up."

She smiled placing herself in a seat across from the beautiful woman. "I wasn't sleeping. Some of the neighborhood kids were playing with a Meowth and I got distracted because they were so stinkin' cute."

"You always were a sucker for little kids. Still, you'd think you'd be more excited for today of all days."

"Why?"

Her mother -Misty- sighed, she loved her daughter dearly but the girl could be a little dense at times. Misty covered her mouth to preent a giggle from escaping, "Well you only turn ten once. Honestly Emily did you really forget today is your birthday? I swear you take after your father for your forgetfullness."

"Birthday?" Emily gasped, "I completely forgot!" Even if she'd never, ever, ever admit it she did feel a little silly. After all, she'd been excited ro her tenth birthday for weeks now, after all she is going to be beginning her journey soon. "Hey where's dad?"

"Outback," Misty sipped her tea "He's grilling up some food."

"This early?"

"Early? It's 2' in the afternoon, love."

Emily blushed, "Guess I did sleep in then huh?"

Misty smiled pushing her tea aside and standing up. She was wearing a teal colored blouse and white kapri's with sandals, her long orange hair was left down in a slight wave. Emily admired her mother's beauty and was thankful that she took after her in looks, not that her dad wasn't a handsome man though. "Let's go see if your father needs help."

The mother and daughter walked to the back sliding glass doors and Emily gasped. The backyard had been decorated with balloons shapes like pokemon and colorful streamers. "Surprise!" All her friends and family yelled. "Oh," Delia cooed wrapping the girl in a hug "My Grandaughter's all grown up! I remember the day you were born, so cute.."

"Alright mom," Ash laughed flipping a burger on the grill "Let's not emberass her already."

"Sorry." she giggled releasing the child. Emily blushed but thanked her Grandmother, she was just excited that's all. "Happy birthday Emily!" her younger siblings Alex and Amanda yelled. They were both four and twins, each having short black hair and green eyes. Ashton was wearing his favorite dark blue overall's and a red shirt underneath with a pair of sneakers. Amanda on the other hand was wearing her favorite purple dress and white flats with a pink clip in her hair. "Thanks munckins."

"Emily over here!"

Emily turned her head towards her best friend Brenda who was waving her arms frantically trying to get her attention. Glancing back at her mom she gave a small nod and Emily smiled running off to the brunette, "Brenda," she giggled "You knew all along about this huh? Figures, that's why you've been acting weird all week."

She giggled, "Guilty as charged..you don't know how hard it was to keep it a secret though! I wanted to tell you sooo bad but I held back." A pink blush quickly spread over her tan face. For Brenda to hold a secret was amazing considering she was the biggest gossip queen Emily ever met, and she doesn't keep secrets very well, hence why Emily doesn't tell hers. "Hey look Kodi's here!"

Emily looked behind her just in time to see the grumpy blond slump against a tree and shove his nose in a pokedex. He was wearing a red leather jacket with a white v-neck and black skinnies with a pair of red and white converse. He wore a black beanie with a red pokeball stitching on the side and a pair of fingerless gloves, lastly around his neck was a necklace similair to hers. Emily scowled, "Why's he here?"

"His dad probably brought him. Aren't his and you dad like childhood friends or something?"

"They weren't always," she sighed "But they made amends over the years. Still, Kodi Oak has got to be the most obnoxious person I've ever met, maybe not as big as my cousins Rose, Ivy and Willow."

"Yea your cousins are pretty dumb."

The girls shared a giggle at the teens to involved in their cellphones to notice the world around then. Brenda returned her blue eyes to Emily, "So have you decided what you are going to do once you leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to train to be a Gym Leader like your mom or are you going to take on the Gym's to face you dad and try and become the new Champion?"

Emily crossed her arms and bit her lip..what _was_ she going to do? Honestly. She hadn't really thought about it before. She really didn't want to be a Gym Leader as it's something she just couldn't see herself doing. The Gym challenge sounded more appealing, but as a ten year what would she do as the Champion of Kanto? Plus, she'd never be able to beat her dad, and she didn't want to either. "I think," she smiled "That I'm going to challenge the Gym's and collect badges."

"Following in your dads footsteps huh? I knew it!"

"But," she waggled a finger "I have no intentions on challenging my father."

"Wait..what?"

"Just no interested."

Before Brenda could protest Ash was calling everyone to eat. This was surpising since her dad never cooked but she had a feeling her 'Uncle' Brock had helped him out quite a bit. Burgers, macaroni salad, potato salad, chips, you name it! Everything looked really yummy..and it was edible! Emily sat inbetween Brenda and her dad. "Emily," Brock swallowed "Have you decided what your going to do once you start your journey?" he asked catching everyone's attention. Emily nodded setting her plate down "Yes I have."

"Really?" Ash asked with an excited look in his eyes that made her want to laugh because he reminded her of a big kid at times. "So, what is it? Come on tell us!"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"Ash," Misty scolded "For Arceus sake."

"Sorry Mist." he chuckled "Go on sweetie."

Emily groaned "I'm going to take on the Gym's."

"Just as I figured." Brock smiled "You may look like your mom but you're just like your dad."

Ash looked ever more excited and proud of his daughter, "So my daughter is going to follow in my footsteps huh? That's great! I can't waint until we get to face each other for the title of Champion."

"Actually-"

Kodi scuffed, "With all do respect Mr Ketchum that spot is reserved for myself."

_Oh no, no, no_ There was absoloutely no way that she was going to let Kodi of all people challenge her father. If anyone was going to challenge him, it'd be her and only her. "We'll just see about that." Emily's eyes narrowed at his cocky smirk. This kid just rubbed her the wrong way. Brenda was giggling to herself, she knew thing's just got serious, whatever plan Emily had before had just taken a whole new route, there was no way she'd let Kodi be the one to battle her dad. "Should we open gifts now?" Delia smiled, happiness blooming in her brown eyes, despite a few wrinkles here and there and obvious signs of aging she was a very beautiful woman. In fact, all the woman in Emily's family seemed to be; Which at times was a little intimidating as she felt awkward about her looks. "That sound great." Misty concluded leading everyone to a table lined with a red tablecloth and filled with presents. "All these for me?"

"Who else?" Ash and a few others laughed. Emily shook her head, "You really shouldn't have.."

"It's your birthday kid of course we should have! Here, open mine first."

Giving a slight bow to Brock she picked the present wrapped in a yellow box with a red ribbon tied around it. Carefully, she plucked the ribbon and removed the paper. Inside of the box was a strange blue and yellow device. "What is it?" She asked admiring the gadget. "That," Brock grinned "Is a Poke'Gear. It's a device that has a built in clock, map, phone, and even a radio. I was told by a friend that you can also download some apps for it using a computer."

"Wow thanks Uncle Brock!"

He smiled and she gently placed in back in it's box and selected the next present which was a pink box with a white bow. "That one's from me!" Brenda clapped boucing up and down. Laughing Emily opened the packaged just like the others, inside this one was a blue watch with yellow stripes on it. "A Poketch? I thought you could only get these in Sinnoh?"

"We have a friend who lives their and since yo're my bestfriend he was able to get me one for you. It has a lot of cool functions like a calculator, a memo pad, pedometer and soo much more!" She beamed waving her arms around. Emily laughed at her bubbly bestfriend and hugged her. "Thanks Brenda, I love it."

Emily continued opening her gifts. From Delia she received some new clothes and card with ten dollars, from her ditsy cousins she received make up and jewlery she probably never wear. Gary's present was next, it was a big purple package with a green bow. Definitely the biggest, even as excited to see what it was she still took her time opening it. Once the wrapping paper was off there was nothing left but a silver box. Removing the top lid she gasped, neatly aligned on the left side of the box was a blue pokedex and on the other side five pokeballs. Centered in the middle was a shiny new pokeball that she could see her reflection in. "A pokemon? Which one is it?"

"You'll never know unless you look!"

Everyone stepped aside as Emily gave the ball a gentle toss. It landed on the ground with a dull thud and a with a quick burst of white light opened. Staring back at her with narrowed eyes was a yellow and black pokemon that reminded her of a power plug. She had seen the pokemon before but was unable to remember it's name, a slight smile came to her face as she spun and grabbed the pokedex, crouching befor the pokemon she pointed it at it and in a mechanical male voice it said; _**Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. It loves violent thunder. The space between its horns flickers bluish-white when it is charging energy. **_"An Elekid? Cool, they're from Johto aren't they Gary? How did you find one in Kanto?"

He smiled, "A fellow friend of mine there is also a Professor and will sometimes send me pokemon to research. And, I know you're quite fond of electric pokemon, so I figured this would make a superb birthday present!"

"He's amazing," she whispered "And he's mine.."

Elekid stared at her with weary eyes, slowly the pokemon wobbled forward nudging her with his prongs. Not knowing what to do Emily reached out and stroked the pokemons 'horns'. Spooked, Elekid's prongs glew blew and gave Emily a minor shock, she merely winced but continued to stroke the horns on his head. "Ele," he purred. She smiled, "You like that huh?" she grinned scooping him up, since he was just a baby from what she could only assume he didn't way as much as was pretty light. The electric type cooed snuggling against the humans chest, she wasn't so scary after all. "Thank you Gary."

"You're welcome dear."

"And thank you all for the presents, they were all lovely."

"Hold on kid you still have gotten out gifts!" Ash laughed, "Misty you go first while I go get mine!"

"But-"

Before she could react the 'adult' was running inside. Misty sighed, she loved him dearly but sometimes he was like another child to look after. Giggling to herself the mother grabbed a small blue box hidden away from the others, it was wrapped with a white bow, "Emily," she ushered her daughter over with a loving smile, "Happy birthday sweetheart!"

With a smile of her own Emily took the present and with care unwrapped it. Similair to Gary's gift it was a silver box, only smaller. Removing the top she gasped, it was a beautiful crystal neck, it was of two Mew and in their hands they held a small blue gem that glittered in the sunlight. "Do you like it?" Misty asked with hope. "Mom," Emily breathed "It's beautiful." without a second thought she slipped the necklace around her neck. Her fingers grazed the smooth surface, "Thank you mom."

"You're welcome angel."

"It's so pretty Emily!" Brenda gushed "You're so lucky!"

Ash came out moments later out of breath and looking like a complete wreck. "How," Misty sighed "You were gone only a few minutes and you look like a tornado hit you!"

He rubbed his neck sheepishly as his friends and family laughed at him, "Well I had to find it. Emily, come here!" Ash frnatically waved his daughter over while making a fool of himself. _You're so weird sometimes dad_. Not to keep his waiting she walked over and Ash grinned widely. She could tell he was holding something behind back but she couldn't tell what. "You're all grown up now Emily," he spoke "And that's why I want you to have this." From behind his back he pulled out a red and white hat with a green green symbol on the front. His hat. He was giving her his hat? The hat he had cherished troughout his journey? This hat, was one of the most important things to him, and he was giving it to her? "But dad-" She hushed as he placed the hat on her head and guided her ponytail trough the back opening, "There," he smiled proudly "Now you're a real Trainer!"

Emily blushed and gave her dad and hug around the middle. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome baby."

After the somewhat emotional scene everyone went back to the party and Emily and Brenda excused themselves inside. Emily wanted to finish packing for her journey. "I really didn't expect all that." she said while folding some clothes into a duffle bag "Everyone was so wonderful and that gifts..I feel kinda bad."

"Why? It's your bithday! You deserve to be spoiled. You gotta stop being so soft Em."

"I suppose so,"

There was an awkward silence as Emily packed some tolietries and some othe random items. Brenda sat on her bed decorated with blue and white covers. She seemed a little distant, which was strange for her bubbly friend. "Soo...when do you leave?..."

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh.."

"You okay? It's not like you to be so quiet." she smirked, but didn't even get a smile. Brenda sighed, "Emily," she whispered "Can..can I come..with you?"

Emily stopped packing and stared at her friend, "Come with me? I thought you didn't want to leave because you wanted to be a Breeder like your dad. What's up?"

"I'm no good at it. Besides, I kinda want to challenge the Gym's and do Contests. Wouldn't that be cool? I could be the like the first ever Trainer/Coordinator!"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the first ever," she laughed "But yea that would be cool."

"So...can I?"

"Brenda you have been my bestfriend since we were babies! Do you really think I would ever tell you no? Of course you can come! Traveling alone didn't sound that appealing anyway, you and me could be like our parents when they were younger."

"Right! We're the new generation."

"No," Emily smirked "We're better."

"_Emiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyy!"_

The sound of her Amanda's screaming trough the door cut the girls laughter, "What?"

"_Kodi wants to talk to you!"_

"Kodi? What the heck does he want?"

"Mabe he going to say he looooveess you!"

"EWWW!"

Giggling Brenda followed the now fuming Emily out of her room and downstairs. It always amazed her best friend how she could anger so easily at little things. She really was the daughter of Misty. Kodi was leaned back in one of the downstairs chairs scrolling trough his black pokepod, when he seen Emily he tucked it away in his jacket pocket and stood up. He was a lot taller than her, by almost a head! Only because he was two years older though. The ten year old cocked a brow at him, "What do you want Oak?"

"Here," he rolled his eyes "Happy birthday or whatever.." before she could protest he shoved something that resembled a watch in her hands, it was blue and black. "What's this?"

He sighed, "You're so clueless. It's an Xtransciever, it fucntions as a video phone, so when you aren't near a pokemon center you can still contact people. My numbers already registered in there along with my dads."

"Umm...thanks?"

"Don't," he smirked "My dad got it for me not knowing I already had one, don't want you to think you're special or anything."

Emily rolled her eyes slipping the item in her bag, "How 'kind' of you. Anything else you want Oak?"

"Yea," he smirked, which was starting to annoy her "Battle me."


	2. The First Battle

Emily and Kodi squared off in her backyard, luckily it was plenty big enough for the two of them. Everyone else stood off to the side off the house excited for the battle unfolding before them. "Brings back memories huh Pikachu?" Ash asked his lifelong friend perched on his shoulder, "Pi Pika!" the mouse cooed. Elekid was all fired up for battle, he was jumping around and letting little discharges off, he was definitely going to be a strong battler one day. With a flick of his wrist Kodi sent a pokeball into battle and out of it popped a pup with orange and black striped fur. A Growlithe? Oddly she thought he'd begin with an Eevee or Squirtle. Emily flipped open her pokedex and pointed it at the puppy; _**Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. **_"That's pretty cool," she pointed her pokedex at Elekid "Let's see what you know little dude." A blue light scanned over Elekid and then there was a beep, "Looks like you know Quick Attack, Leer and ThunderShock which for now is pretty good. So let's start of with a Leer Attack, okay?"

The pokemon nodded, his eyes glowing red and face twisting into a intimidating one. Growlithe barked cowering a bit before shooting a look back at Kodi for an attack. "Don't let it get to you Growlithe. Go for Bite." The puppy nodded shaking the fear away and charging at Elekid with his mouth wide open and fangs showing. Elekid was quick to move out of the way but Growlithe predicted this and reared around sinking his teeth into Elekids arm. The young pokemon gave out a cry of pain as he tried to shake the dog off. "ThunderShock!" Emily yelled. Elekid closed his eyes and a yellow glow surrounded him and Growlithe as he charged his electric attack, he then released shocking both him and the dog. Growlithe whimpered obviously hurt from the attack but still clung to the pokemons arms. _It didn't work! Dang it, Growlithe must be a higher level than Elekid. That figures, Kodi would have a stronger pokemon. Wait! What did the pokedex say about Elekid's arms? They spin? That just might work! _"Elekid," Emily yelled "Spin your arms!"

The pokemon shot her a questioning glance, "Trust me!" even if he didn't understand he still did it. The electric type growled spinning his arms so fast it threw Growlithe a good distance away from him! "Yes it worked!"

"Smart move," Brock complimented "She used what she learned from the pokedex to her advantage."

"That's my girl!"

"Ahem."

"That's our girl!"

Ashton and Amanda watched with wide eyes. "Cool," Amanda grinned "Oddish you and I are going to battle like that some day!" The little plant she held in her arms giggled, "You too Poliwag." Ashton whispered. Yes, the twins had their own pokemon, because they had thrown a fit. Amanda prefered grass type pokemon while Ashton prefered water. Oddish and Poliwag are only babies so they aren't able to utilize their attacks just yet, which is a good things considering the amount of trouble the four would get in if they could. As the battle continued on both pokemon were beginning to get tired as they were still young and didn't have that great of stamina. "Kodi," Emily sighed, "Let's just call it a draw okay? The pokemon are both tired and need a rest."

His eyes flickered to Growlithe panting and ready to drop from exhaustion, as much as he wanted to keep going he wasn't going to risk his pokemons health so he reluctantly agreed. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes "Return, Growlithe."

"You to Elekid. You did great little dude."

Gary clapped his hands excitedly "That was great you two! You both show great promise as Trainers. Emily, that was a smart thing to do, learning when to quite is important step for a Trainer."

"Thanks."

Brenda ran over to Emily and hugged her, "Elekid really is great! I wish he wouldn't of worn himself out so I could battle you."

"You?" Brock gasped, "Since when do you have a pokemon?" He arched a brown causing her to blush. "S-since Uncle Forrest caught one for me..." She looked terrified, she felt her dad would be angry at her. Brock laughed, "Well why didn't you tell me? Did you really think I'd get angry because you have a pokemon?" Brenda blushed, "Kinda," she sighed "Dad I don't want to be a Breeder. I'm not any good at it! I want to travel with Emily and become a Trainer and Coordinator! Breeding isn't right for me.."

"I see.." he stroked his chin "So why didn't you tell me? You don't have to be a Breeder if you don't want to. If you want to travel with Emily that's more than fine with me, you don't have to hide it."

"..Thanks dad.."

"So let's see it."

"What?"

"Your pokemon of course!"

"Oh," she smiled "Okay!"

Brenda pulled a pokeball out from her orange hoodie and tossed it high into the sky, it burst open and white light shot to the ground forming a green dinosaur looking pokemon. "Larvi," it growled crossing it's arm with an annoyed look. "Stubborn as always." she sighed. Emily furrowed her brows and pulled out her dex; _**Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. Born deep underground, this Pokémon becomes a pupa after eating enough dirt to make a mountain. **_ "Explains why he eats like a Spoink!" she laughed, "Yep this is my partner Larvitar. He tries to act all cool and tuff but deep down he's just a big softie who wants a lot of attention."

The party eventually came to an end with everyone returning home. Emily was so tired she collapsed onto the livingroom couch with Elekid in her lap. He had passed out an hour before, from playing with her mom and dads pokemon and from the battle. "I have a feeling that with this little guy getting to the League is going to be no problem. That'll show Kodi, if he thinks he's going to beat me he's got another thing coming."

Brenda laughed, "And to think just earlier today you had no interest in the League what so ever."

"Yea but Kodi brings out my competitive drive."

"You two should just kiss and make up already!"

"BLECK!" Emily made a gagging motion. The thought made her stomach sick..with disgust. Kodi is obnoxious and believes he knows everything, and that whole 'Cool Guy' personality made her want to punch him in the nose ninety-five percent of the time. So he's kinda cute, big deal! His cuteness doesn't excuse him for being one of the biggest jerks on the planet. He's only two years older than her and believes he so much better. "The day I fall for Kodi is the day I lose my mind."

Brenda rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was a self proclaimed 'Match Maker' and could tell that those two were just being silly. Even if Emily never, ever admits it, they are meant for each other. "If you say so Emily; But, just remember that love works in mysterious ways. If you asked your mom and dad I'm pretty sure they thought the same thing too."

"Keep dreaming Brenda, Kodi and I were born rivals and that's how it's going to stay."

"You're so stubborn."

"Let's got to bed, kay? We got a big day tomorrow!" Honestly Emily just wanted to cut this conversation as fast as possible. "I know what you are doing Emily but I'll be nice and let is slide since it's your birthday but it will come up again."

"Huh? Sooo tired."

Brenda rolled her eyes following Emily upstairs to her bedroom. After taking turns changing into their pajamas and making sure they had everything packed they climbed into bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile..

"My little baby is all grown up...it seems like just yesterday I was powdering her little tushie and chaing her diapers. Now, I'm saying goodbye." Misty dabbed her eyes with a tissue, normally she was a strong woman but the thought of losing one of her children just brought out the worst in her. "Misty it's time to let our little Goldeen swim."

Misty looked up from her tissue, eyes red and confusion and sadness mixed on her face, "What?"

"I thought if I said something about water pokemon you'd cheer up. What I'm trying to say honey is Emily's all grown up now and it's time for her to get out there just like you and I did."

"All grown up? Ash she's ten! She just a baby."

"No," he shook his head "She's not."

"How can you say that?"

"Physically, but not mentally."

"What are you trying to say?" By now Misty was getting angry, and if Ash knew what was good for him he'd start explaining. "She may not be grown up physically but she is mentally. Emily's a smart kid and she's going to do just fine, but she's never going to be able to reach her full potential if we don't let her go. I know you are worried Misty but you have to be strong for her."

"I-I can't! She's my daughter.."

"You don't have a choice."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ashton and Amanda need you too. What would they do if they seen you like this right now? You gotta be strong for them. Stop worrying, Mist. Everythings going to be just fine."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"We turned out alright didn't we?"

"Yea..I guess so..but!"

"Not butts, now come let's go to bed so we can wake up in the morning to see them off. It's going to be alright."

"Fine," she sniffled "But if anything happens to my little girl Ash Ketchum I swear-"

"Goodnight love."


End file.
